El Tigre El Inicio De Un Amor
by kyubilex119
Summary: Frida y Manny alfin sienten que ya no deberían ser amigos sienten que deberían ser mas que eso


_**El Tigre El Inicio De Un Amor**_

era un día que todos pensaron que iba a ser normal pero pasara algo que cambiara la vida de dos personas.

En la ciudad Milagro todos los niños estaban tristes por que habían acabado las vacaciones y tenían que regresar a la escuela, sorprendente mente manny y frida llegaron temprano, era la primera ves que que llegaban temprano como no tenían nada que hacer solo hablaron

**manny: **que malo que se acabaron la vacaciones me gustaba dormir hasta tarde, ir a los video juegos y hacer bromas contigo

**frida:** y yo podía practicar mas con mi banda

después de un rato la campana sonó y tuvieron que entrar a clases pero cuando entraron vieron su peor pesadilla el subdirector chacal les daría clases por que su maestra se había enfermado

**chacal: **Rivera... Suarez espero que presten mucha atención a mi clase por que si no tendré que llamar a sus padres

**manny y frida: **si subdirector chacal

al cabo de unas horas los chicos estaban a punto de morir de aburrimiento la peliazul no sabia que hacer para des aburrirse así que solo se quedo viendo a manny que tenia una cara de embobado viendo el techo

**frida: **(me pregunto que estará pensando manny)

**manny:**(me pregunto como le declarare mi amor a frida y si no me acepta y si ya no nos volvemos a hablar no quiero que eso pase lo único que quiero es estar con ella para siempre)

en eso sonó la campana

**frida: **al fin libertad

**chacal:** no tan rápido señorita suarez espero que tu y el joven Rivera hagan la tarea o tendrán que ayudar a la señora de la cafetería a limpiar los platos

**frida:** esta bien (rayos arruino mis planes de arrojar mole con manny)

al salir de la escuela los chicos estaban apunto de ir a los video juegos cuando un montón de chicas saludaron a manny el cual les devolvió el saludo, frida se puso celosa y se fue ignorando los llamados de manny llego a su casa y su madre le pregunto por que no estaba en los video juegos con manny como de costumbre lo cual frida respondió

**frida: **como es posible que manny no se de cuenta de lo que siento por el

**carmela: **ven mija siéntate se que estas enamorada de tu amigo manny y yo pienso que el esta enamorado de ti por que siempre que estas en peligro pelea con todas sus fuerzas hasta que estas a salvo ademas siempre que viene y no esta tu padre agarra una foto tuya la ve y muestra una sonrisa

después de eso frida subió a su cuarto y se encerró,en otra parte manny llegaba triste a su casa, comió churros y se fue a ver la tele su padre le pregunto por que estaba así y manny le dijo que no tenia nada después se fue a su cuarto cerro la puerta apretó un botón secreto el cual mostró una caja llena de fotos tomo una foto y se acostó en su cama mirando la foto, la foto era de frida el cual el modifico la rodeo en un corazón y le escribió algún día confesare mi gran amor hacia ti

**manny: **si lo haré es mas lo haré hoy le diré a frida lo que siento por ella

dicho esto giro la hebilla de su cinturón y se transformo en el tigre guardo la foto en su bolsillo y salio corriendo directo hacia la casa de frida cuando llego carmela le abrió la puerta y le dijo pásate manny te preparare un chocolate caliente. Después empezaron a hablar

**carmela: **oye manny que le paso a frida hoy llego muy triste

manny le contó todo lo que paso antes de que frida se fuera

**carmela:** manny es hora de que te cuente sobre frida, frida esta enamorada de ti se le nota mucho ademas hoy me dijo que por que no era posible que tu no te dieras cuenta de lo que siente por ti

al escuchar esto manny dijo

**manny: **yo también estoy enamorado de ella de echo vine para declararle mi amor

**carmela: **ya veo pero creo que ya se durmió

mientras manny y carmela hablaban frida salio de su cuarto y empezó a escuchar lo que estaban diciendo

**manny: **bueno entonces creo que me voy

manny salio por la puerta y se fue caminando por que estaba muy triste pero antes de que se fuera se le cayo la foto.

frida después de que vio que manny se había ido noto la foto tirada la recogió y la vio se quedo con la boca abierta primero pensó que no era de el pensó que era de sergio pues el iba todos los días a enviarle cartas, pero cuando frida giro la foto se dio cuenta que era de manny pues en un corazón decía M+F frida se lleno de una gran felicidad por que ahora sabia que manny estaba enamorado de ella después volvió a su cuarto guardo la foto y se fue a dormir. Al día siguiente en la escuela Leone manny se preparaba para decirle a frida cuanto la amaba pero antes de poder encontrarla la campana sonó y tuvo que entrar a clases, cuando entro el subdirector chacal le pidió la tarea y el le dijo que se le había olvidado.

**chacal:** muy bien joven Rivera valla a la cafetería donde la señorita Suarez lo estará esperando con una pila de platos

fue la primera ves que manny se alegro por un castigo pues estaría con su amada, cuando llego a la cafetería y vio a frida corrió hacia ella

**manny:** frida!

**frida: **manny?

cuando al fin la alcanzo la abrazo y le dijo te amo Frida Suarez a lo que ella respondió yo también te amo manuel pablo gutierrez o'brian equihua rivera los dos sellaron su amor con un beso ese beso marco el comienzo de una nueva historia pues al pasar los años manny y frida se cazaron y tuvieron 3 hijos dos niños y una niña

**FIN!**


End file.
